To Whom I may Love
by pepsi-twist9
Summary: Upon finding a letter to her in the Daily Prophet, Hermione finds herself stealing away within the castle trying to find her endearing admirer...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione bit her lip in embarrassment, here were her supposed best friends fighting over some thing or another in front of the great hall. She did not want to intervene, not tonight anyway. It seemed the two had been fighting a lot as of lately, and she did not know why. Sure, she had theories, but usually it was her and Ron…not Ron and Harry. With a sigh, she pushed the two apart.

"Behave you too!"

"Well he started it!" Hermione heard them both yell at the same moment, before the two turned to glare at each other, she found herself smiling at that. They could be such…children at times.

"I'm sure they did, but I'm starving, and your jabbering will not get us anywhere," with a pointed look she turned away and walked into the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for the two. She heard mutters beside her, as most of the student body had been audience to the uproar, but she did not much care. She had just about enough this time. She sat down by herself with a huff, at the Gryffindor table. She waited for the two to sit down also; they did - on either side of her. She rolled her eyes at that and picked up a slice of toast. It was only the morning after all, and she really could do without the quarrelling. At the same time, she could feel the two glaring at each other - honestly.

"Will you two stop? I've just about had enough of you two, and I don't have to give you two time outs, do I?" There were groans from the two as they said her name, but she merely smiled.

"Well, I'm sure that'd be just what they needed wouldn't it? Honestly Potter, being taken care of by your Mudblood pet?" There he was, Draco Malfoy. She huffed in annoyance; he was such a bothersome person. She turned to look at him, and cocked her head to the side, anger building within her - she ignored it. It would not do well to make another scene so early in the day.

"Mmm, but at least they know there place Malfoy. I'm sure they know more than you about manners," a lame retort she knew - but she merely did not have the energy for something like this.

"Are you chastising me on manners Mudblood? What would you know about manners? Slaving away in your mud blood home I'm sure, I can assure you, we Malfoys have better manners than any Mudblood."

Hermione turned to glare at him, just as she was about to retort back a hand grab her arm.

"Lay off Malfoy," said a voice behind her. She turned her head in confusion, and there was a familiar Weasley standing behind her, Fred. She blinked in surprise, he was not one to interact with her, and she was sure. She supposed it was because it was Draco; the twins did have a tendency to get riled up for nothing. This was no difference; they sometimes just looked for reasons to bring up trouble, if they could not create their own of course.

Fred pushed Hermione behind him, as if she needed this help; she had shown Malfoy his place before. She glared at Fred's head in annoyance, but sat down none the less. Leave it to them to battle it out, she thought. She continued to eat her toast while the voices seemed to carry out behind her. There was a sudden sound above her, like feathers ruffling. She looked up as an owl flew to her, a brown owl with the Daily Prophet. She grabbed the newspaper as it dropped down and threw a piece of bacon up for the bird. She looked down at the newspaper and was not surprised to see an article about some sightings of 'mysterious black hooded figures. Of course, no relation to Voldemort or his followers' according to whom Hermione thought to herself. She bit her toast in annoyance; it was a perfect blend of toast, crunchy, but not too much. Elves were just good at their jobs; she despised those jobs though. She flipped through various pages of some nothing or another, not bothering to really read them. She was looking for a specific page, the Acknowledgements. She did not think anyone would ever write anything for her of course, but she enjoyed the different stories people would write for each other here.

As she scanned the page she found herself smiling at the various stories, some of romance, some of pain, but one in particular caught her attention. It was a love letter, of a sort, she silently wondered who it could be, and she looked for who may have written it, anonymous. Looking at who the letter's dedication was, she was shocked to see the following name: Herm. G.

_I was waiting for the end of the rain_

_So that I may come visit you once more_

_See your glowing face, radiating in the warm Autumn sun_

_Feel your skin under my fingers as I trace that flow of amber_

_Hear your voice in my ear as you shudder in pleasure_

_I wish to learn from you_

_As you have learned each part of me_

_Warm my way into your mind, your soul_

_Until I know of nothing more_

_Want your power, your passion_

_I yearn for a taste_

_A sip from the urn_

_I want to caress you in the dark_

_Or when our bodies glisten under the warm candle glow_

_Want to see you smile, hear you laugh_

_Feel your joy_

_I want us to dance_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_When I as you, as you are I_

_Our bodies, a mixture of love_

_A mixture of everything right, when problems erase_

_And I feel nothing but the warmness of our enlighten_

_I ache to be just yours_

_An answer to your whims_

_A love forever_

_More than until death do us part_

_Until we cease to exist, it is not yet enough_

_As we will be together still_

_If even after we no longer abide the rules_

_Seeing neither each other nor ourselves, it is nothing but time_

_I want to own you_

_Because I need not a name to know_

_Not a word, because in my heart, I am yours_

_And perhaps that is all that matters_

_Because in the end, I find myself, eternally_

_Yours_

Anonymous, for Herm. G.

With a blush Hermione stood, she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulders. With a soft bye to her friends, she scrambled out of the way; she barely registered Harry call out a bye to her. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor entrance, where she found herself short of breath. Leaning her head back against a wall, she shut her eyes taking in deep breaths. "What am I doing?" she asked herself softly, she was not sure, but she just seemed so joyous at the moment. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes; the portraits were looking at her curiously. She smiled at them briefly, before muttering the password to get in. Once she was inside, she sat down on a chair that lay before the fire. She took out a pair of scissors and carefully cut the passage out from the newspaper, taking the poem she smiled at it. She quickly brushed her lips against it beside her name, and went to her room. Once she was inside, she pinned the paper to her wall, a warm feeling spreading into her belly. With a happy sigh, she fell upon her bed, staring at the note to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Whom I may Love - **Chapter 2

**A/N **Thanks guys for the reviews:D Glad you like it, here's the next chapter for ya, keep on telling me what you think.

This story is for Sarah too, D Hope you like this new part.

There's no beta for this, if you want to help me out and becoem one, e-mail me.

---

By Saturday, Hermione was anxious to get to Hogsmeade. Classes this past weak had been beyond hectic. Sure, Hermione did good, great, within her classes, but even she had her limits. Professor Snape had been even worse for wear than normal; no doubt something to do with the recent news on He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named. Fudge, the director of the ministry, foolishly ignored said accusations, and so the magic community ignored them. Thus, leading to multiple accounts of kidnapped magic users, squibs, and muggles in general, nobody it seemed was safe now. The Order was in an uproar, trying to maintain everyone, and keeping Harry out of sight was not as easy as it seemed. Hermione bit her lip and frowned, with the coming OWLS she was not sure what to believe, her mind was in an absurd amount of disagreements.

Hermione was currently curled in from of the fire, in the Gryffindor lounge, a muggle romance novel within her lap. Sure, she was not one to read such books, but this was in particular intrigued her. It was a book on a woman, a damsel in distress really, who had lost her heart to two men. One, an angel of despair, whose only wish, was to woo her, but on the other hand, there was a man of whom she was not sure who he really was, but seemed to recall such a character appearing throughout her life. Never truly in the picture, she tries to find more upon this men; opening a world of mystery and heartache.

She was nearing the middle now, in which the girl finds out about the deep mistakes her angel has done, and seems to regret her decision of trusting him. He, now seeing his infatuation with a mysterious man is enraged, and does quite ridiculous stunts to win her back. "I wish my life was this eventful…" she muttered to herself, she closed the book, and laid her head back. She thought of her own admirer now, wondering who he may be. There had been no new news upon who he may be, no letters, notes, nothing. She was getting worried, "what if it wasn't really for me? Though my name is uncommon, I'm sure someone else has my name," she sighed to herself. "It is probably so, no one would do such a thing for me…"

"Do what?" Hermione spun her head in disarray, only to meet by Harry's confused gaze.

"Umm, nothing," she muttered, a blush appearing on her face.

"Nothing? from your face, it doesn't seem like nothing," she looked up at Harry and was surprised to see a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, well it is of no importance, it was…nothing, it was nothing," she turned down to the book in her lap, and frowned. Why did she not wish to speak with Harry on such a manner? It was not that great, and she was sure he would have good advice for her, but something told her to keep this whole ideal to herself, silly really. She watched Harry look at her a little worried now, and could not help but feel a little guilty; she did not mean to keep secrets from him, really. "So Harry, how was Quidditch practice?"

Harry, of course noting the obvious change of subject gave her a funny look, but said no more about it, "it was…fine. Ron has been a little off as of lately, something has gotten to him. I wonder what it is," she did too. She had not spoken much with Ron this full week; he seemed to be invisible sometimes. Ahh, and here he comes now. Ron, still wearing his Quidditch gear came in smiling.

"Hey Harry, Hermione; what are you too doing over here? We have to get ready for Hogsmeade," Hermione gave him funny look.; since when was Ron so giddy, and for Hogsmeade none the less. Sure, the place was great, but there was no need to be that excited.

"Are you alright Ron?" She asked him in confusion.

"Course I am 'Mione, why wouldn't I be?" She gave him an almost critical eye, but said nothing.

"Well hold on, I'll go grab my jacket, and we can leave…but Ron, you're not planning on going with your Quidditch clothes are you?"

"Quid- oh, I, ah, I'll be back, one second," she watched Ron fluster, and found herself smiling. Of course, if Ron were to push them towards Hogsemeade, he would be the only one not ready yet.

With a giggle, she looked at Harry who shared an amused look also. She grinned at him, and he smiled at her, she was startled though when a rather familiar feeling crept into her belly. She looked away quickly, and frowned, there was no way she could be crushing on her best friend…right?

**A/N** Ooh, suspense. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciated. Here is the third chapter, sorry it took so long, been busy with work and stuff.

As always, dedicated to the awesome Sarah. -

---

Chapter 3-

Hermione worriedly chewed on her sugar quill, there was no way she had a crush on Harry - right? It was not proper; he was Harry Potter, Harry Potter! Moreover, who was she? Hermione Granger - Ms. Book worm. She was startled form her reverie as a hand clasped onto her shoulder, she spun around confused. Ron was standing there, his eyes dancing in merriment, "'Mione? Don't get too angry at that quill, it won't be able to fight back." She blushed in embarrassment, and nodded her head. Pulling the quill from her mouth she looked around her, where was Harry?

"Ron, where's Harry?"

"Yes…where is the four-eyed wonder?" Hermione spun around angered, there stood a smug Malfoy.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes Granger?"

She glared at him in anger, but before she could reply Ron had stepped in front of her, "get lost ferret. You're obviously not wanted here, so go find your little followers or whatever."

"See now Weasel, I'm not here to talk to you anyhow. Potter is the subject at hand, so if you can't help me, get lost."

She had to grab Ron's arm to stop him from jumping at the boy. She herself was fuming, how dare he! "Come on Ron, let's just go," she muttered pulling him back. He turned to look at her with an incredulous look, but she merely gave him one of those looks - the one that just said you were going to do something stupid. She mentally sighed when Ron nodded, though he had faltered before, "bye Malfoy" she growled out before turning around, pulling Ron along by the hand.

She was still fuming when she reached her destination, a fountain near the end of the forest. She and Ron were supposed to meet Harry here, how long Harry was she was unsure. They had separated not too long after getting here. She fingered a necklace around her neck, and bit her lip worried, "Harry."

---

_Hermione was looking forward to Hogsmeade, she was almost jumping up and down right now, as they stood in the Great Hall. Harry was laughing with Ron at the moment, the two were talking about how they had beat Hufflepuff with such a great score this morning. She felt some-what bad for not attending, but she could not always be there after all. She bit the inside of her cheek; trying not to laugh, as she witnessed Ron jump up and try to re-enact some scene - without a broom. She finally let out a giggle as someone walked into Ron, causing him to fall on top of Harry. She laughed out again as Harry - with ignition, gave out a yelp and threw Ron on the floor._

"_But Harry, don't you love me anymore?" at this, Ron cried out in mock despair, imitating Padme who had been bugging Harry earlier today._

"_No," was Harry's short reply, which caused them all to laugh. She felt somewhat sorry for Padme, she was just…so lovesick, but then again, she was happy Harry was free. She found herself blushing at that particular thought and turned to look behind her. She was surprised then when a tap came on her left shoulder, she turned away from her friends and faced a brown owl. She blinked in surprise as it hooted at her in annoyance. She looked behind her, but Harry and Ron merely shrugged at her. She shrugged herself, before taking the letter from the owl - she watched it fly off and noted it was going to the owlry "a school owl," she muttered._

_I wonder who sent it, she looked down at the parchment in her hand, and she was interrupted however, when a finger poked her shoulder. She turned her head in confusion to see Ron and Harry looking at her expectantly, "so Herm, are you going to open it?" asked Harry._

"_Yeah 'Mione, see who it's from," she nodded her head and bit her lip. _

_She flipped the envelope over and saw a seal on it, a unicorn? She blinked in confusion, but did not ponder on it. She ripped open the envelope and jumped back when it rose up so it was level with her head. It opened itself all the way and folded its lid over so its pocket was over her, all of a sudden rose petals began to dance down, landing in her hair. Small silver sparkles also fell, she watched stunned as an almost computer like voice reached out to her: "to my darling Herm. I hope you enjoy this gift, as I shall have enjoyed your face when you received it. I remain, Herm, your secret admirer…" She gasped then as a silver necklace appeared around her neck, placed by invisible hands, she looked down and saw a diamond - rather large, hung at the clef of her chest. She blushed at the various catcalls she got then, she turned around and saw Ron looking at her with a smile, and Harry smiling also, but he seemed to be looking at her oddly._

_They had left shortly after, nothing else out of the ordinary happened since then._

---

"Herm, Ron!" Hermione spun around surprised, Harry ran up to them, apparently he had run all the way here - judging by the way he was heaving, hands on his knees. "Glad I caught up with you."

"You could have walked here mate, we would have waited," replied Ron who was patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah well, just wanted to give you guys these," Harry muttered, she raised an eyebrow at him as he gave Ron and her two boxes. She watched Ron question Harry, she was about to ask herself, but Harry merely waved his hands, saying, "I just wanted you guys to know you mean a lot to me."

She nodded her head, still a little confused but opened the box all the same, inside was a small glass unicorn. It was a sculpture where the unicorn stood on top of a rock, its nose raised to the sky, its tail curled around its body. She vaguely heard Ron exclaim his content and yell something about Quidditch equipment, she herself was turning the small sculpture around in her palm, a smile on her lips.

"You didn't have to do this Harry," she said, finally looking up. He looked at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, as he blushed - so cute.

"I just wanted to Herm, you just, mean a lot, okay? I'm always here for you is all."

**A/N:** Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
